ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ben 10 (2014 TV Series)
The Ben 10 is TV Series, based off of Cartoonnetwork's Ben 10 and WB's The Batman. 'Plot' Using an alien watch, the Omnitrix, that turns him into aliens, Ben Tennyson saves his home town Bellwood, along with his magic cousin, Gwen and former alien hunter grandfather, Max, to defeat evil aliens, who will stop at nothing to destroy him and recieve the omnitrix. 'Characters' 'Main Characters' *'Ben Tennyson - '''A Ten year old boy, who wields the Omnitrix, an alien watch, that transforms him into aliens. With the help of his Grandpa and Cousin, Ben uses the omnitrix to save the Earth and stop evil threats. *'Max Tennyson - Ben's grandfather, and former agent of the Plumbers, a group of intergalactic peace keepers, who prison evil aliens. Max helped Ben master his alien's powers and abilities *'Gwen Tennyson - '''Ben's paternal first-cousin, who has magic powers. Though Ben and Gwen don't get along, they always have eachother's backs. 'Supporting Characters *'Tetrax Shard' *'Cooper Daniels' *'Plumbers' *'Asmuth' *'Myaxx' *'Wes Green' *'Kai Green' *'Lieutenent Steel' *'Xylene' ''''''Omnitrix Aliens *'Heatblast -' An omnitrix alien with the ability of Pyrokenisis. In the episode "Cold" Heatblast had the ability of cryokenisis. In the episode "Mutant Ray", Heatblast was fused with Rip Jaws. *'Four Arms -' An alien with super strenght and four arms. In the episode "Mutant Ray", Four Arms was fused with Stinkfly. *'Wild Mutt - '''A large dog-like omnitrix alien. *'Diamondhead -''' A diamond controlling alien. In the episode "Mutant Ray", Diamondhead was fused with Grey Matter. *'XLR8 - '''An alien with super speed. *'Stinkfly - A giant bug like alien, with the ability to shoot acid-like goo. In the episode "Mutant Ray", Stinkfly was fused with Four Arms. *'Grey Matter -' A tiny, small grey brainiac. In the episode "Mutant Ray", Grey Matter was fused with Diamondhead. *'Upgrade - '''An alien with the power to fuse with technology and make it better. *'Ghostfreak - 'An alien ghost, with the abilities to turn invisible and intangible, and can also fly. *'Rip Jaws - 'A combination of multiple fish, and has super strenght, while wet. *'Cannonbolt - 'A round alien with the ability to roll up into a giant ball. *'Wildvine - 'A plant alien, with ability to control plants, extend his body, regeneration, and has small bomb pods. *'Blitzwolfer - 'A wolf alien with a sonic howl. *'Snare-Oh - 'A mummy like alien, with the ability to extend his limbs and can regenerate. *'Frankenstrike - 'An electric controlling frankenstein-like alien. *'Upchuck - 'An alien with the ability to vomit atomic blast. *'Ditto - 'An alien with the ability to duplicate. *'Way Big - 'A gigantic alien, over 300 ft. tall, with the power to shoot energy blast. *'Feedback - 'An alien with the ability to absorb energy and electricity, and can then shoot it back out. *Arctiguana - A lizard-like alien, with cryokenisis. *'Buzzshock - 'A small electric controlling alien. 'Villains *'Vilgax' *'Syphon' *'Kevin 11' *'Dr. Animo' *'Z'skayr' *'Victor' *'Yenaldooshi' *'Mummy' *'Sublimino' *'Driscoll' *'Enoch' *'Forever Knights' *'Eon' *'Phantom Ben' *'The Joining' 'Episodes' 'Season 1' Category:Series